This project has the overall objective of doing a secondary data analysis of two large and related preexisting data bases containing information about the career-seeking behavior of psychiatrists and psychiatric residents. A partial analysis of these data has already been done and has resulted in two technical reports which are appended to this proposal. The partial analysis was of an elementary descriptive nature; thus, only a portion of the available data was explored, and important hypotheses and questions requiring more advanced statistical methods remain unanswered. The secondary analysis proposed seeks to describe sets of variables thought to be involved either as predictors of or as measures of career-seeking behavior in psychiatry. The secondary analysis will accomplish a multivariate statistical investigation of hypotheses about the relationship of the psychiatrist's educational background to subsequent career decisions and characteristics of the practitioner's professional work and patient population. Correlational evidence derived from the secondary analysis will permit logical inferences about causes and, therefore, how specific interventions may modify present patterns of career-seeking behavior. The significance of this project is its potential for describing factors, discovering new information, and refining previous knowledge useful for making public policy decisions which may help: (1) reduce the maldistribution of mental health professionals according to service setting, (2) increase the productivity of mental health professionals, and (3) increase the access to mental health care provided by United States medical graduates (USMG's) for ethnic minorities, the socially disadvantaged, and individuals with severe forms of mental illness regardless of characteristics of age or group living situation.